Calvin for President
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin decides to run for Student Council President at his school, and then somehow gets elected. What could possibly go wrong? The answer to that would be: EVERYTHING. Now finished! May be small edits in the future for this.
1. How it All Began

**Hey fanfiction peeps! This is my first story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How the madness began**

It was another ordinary day at Calvin's school, nothing of particular interest was going on. Calvin sighed, "Nothing ever interesting happens around here! For once in my life I wish something would happen at this idiotic institution that I'm forced to go to!" Just then, something caught Calvin's eye, he noticed a poster on one of the bulletin boards that read: " **WANT TO BE A LEADER HERE AT YOUR SCHOOL? SIGN UP FOR STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTIONS! ANYBODY IS ALLOWED TO RUN!** ". Calvin grinned evilly, " If I can become president, I could take total control of the school, I could OWN the school, it would be the stepping stone in my plan to take over the world! The world will soon be mine!" Calvin then let out a maniacal laugh that caused everyone in the halls to look at him funny. "Heh heh, sorry, a little sinus infection that's all, heh, heh" Calvin said quickly and put his m=name down for running for president. "The world will soon be mine!" Calvin laughed evilly as Principal Spittle was walking down the halls. Principal Spittle quickly ran to the signup sheets and saw Calvin's name on the Presidential ballot. "This is going to be a long election" he sighed, knowing that the election would be anything from ordinary since Calvin was running for President.


	2. Planning for Victory

**Chapter 2: Planning for Victory**

Later that day, when Calvin got home from school, he opened up the door and yelled "I'M HOME!" and was greeted as usual with Hobbes pouncing him. "I wish I could go one day without having to get home from school and be pounced by the likes of YOU  
Calvin said annoyed. "Your just no fun, that's all" Hobbes grinned. Calvin sighed, knowing that Hobbes wouldn't stop anytime soon with his pouncing. "Alright Hobbes, you win that battle, but now you get to help me with my new battle! I'm running for Student Council President, and you are going to help me win this election, as it will be the stepping stone of my plan to finally take over the world!" Hobbes sighed, " Don't you know that being Student Council President is going to be hard? You'll be in charge of a lot of stuff for the school, and plus, its not like Student Council President means you rule the school and such". "Well its going to be that way once I become President! I will overthrow Principal Spitbrain, and I will own the school, and take over the world!" Hobbes sighed, figuring he would have to direct Calvin in the right direction. So for the rest of the day, Calvin and Hobbes made posters, speeches for Calvin, answers for the debates, campaign promises, and a bunch of other stuff that wouldn't really help Calvin win the election. Calvin looked at the checklist, "We need one more thing, I need a good slogan", Calvin said "What's a good campaign slogan?" "I know!" Hobbes said eagrly, "Vote for Calvin, he'll make your school the school you've always dreamed about". "HOBBES YOUR A GENIUS!" Calvin replied, "This election is as good as won for me! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Calvin yelled out triumphantly. Hobbes sighed, "Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid to throw it away" he muttered under his breath.


	3. The Speech and the Debate

**Chapter 3: The Speech and the Debate**

The next day at school, the entire school gathered into the auditorium to hear the speeches of all the candidates running for their respective positions. Calvin waited and waited candidates for all the other positions gave their speeches on why they should be elected. When the time came for the Presidential candidates to give their speeches, Calvin volunteered to go last because he believed saving the best for last would help him. First to give their speech was Moe, and all he said was that he would make sure people pay for going against the school rules, such as having people get beat up or steal their lunch money. The only claps came from some of Moe's friends in the audience. Calvin laughed at Moe when he came back and said" Maybe you should think more than just beating people up Moe" Calvin said laughing. Moe responded by saying, "But if I do become President, I'll have a lot of fun with you twinkie". "Whatever you big brute" Calvin replied. Susie spoke next, and she promised to make the school a better place and would make school a "fun learning environment for all" which received a round of applause from the entire school. "They may of liked that, but wait until they hear my speech" Calvin grinned evilly. Calvin walked onto the podium on the stage and began his speech. "MY FELLOW FUTURE SERVANTS er, STUDENTS!" He yelled triumphantly. "FOR YEARS ARE SCHOOL HAS BEEN TRODDEN WITH SADNESS AND DESPAIR, AND I PLAN TO BRING IN A NEW ERA. A SCHOOL WHERE THE STUDENTS DOMINATE THE TEACHERS! A SCHOOL WHERE WE MAKE ALL THE CHOICES! A SCHOOL THAT CAN RISE UP AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WITH ME AS YOUR SUPREME PRESIDENTIAL OVERLORD, WE WILL SUCCEED FOREVER! AND WE SHALL BE THE GREATEST SCHOOL ON THE PLANET! AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT ON EARTH! ALL HAIL THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL CALVIN!" Calvin looked around at everyone in the auditorium, and saw that they were speechless and shocked. "Whatever", Calvin muttered and walked off the stage. " My speech must've been great! It was so good, they were too amazed o clap! I got this election won!" Calvin said triumphantly.

* * *

The next day however, Calvin got a copy of the school newspaper and was outraged at what he saw in the paper regarding the Presidential race.

" **After yesterday's speeches were given, a poll was taken to see whom the students will be voting for his election. This is the result of the poll:**

 **Susie: 98% Said they would vote for her.**

 **Moe: 2% Said they would vote for him.**

 **Calvin: 0% Said they would vote for him"**

"Outrageous!" Calvin yelled, "There must be a fix going on here! I'll just have to do my best in the debate today and sway everyone there!" Calvin stated, determined that he wasn't going to loose to Susie.

At the debate, Calvin, Susie, and Moe received the first question of What they planned to do if they became President. "i'd make the school a better environment for all" Susie said. "I'll make sure people get beaten up and their lunch money stolen for their misdoings" Moe confidently said. "I'll make sure these two clowns next to me get shipped off to either Alcatraz or Pluto, because they are both nimrods that don't belong here!" Calvin declared triumphantly. "Says who twinkie?" Moe asked, getting ready to punch Calvin. "ME! THAT'S WHO YOU BIG GALOOT!" Calvin yelled out and grabbed a water balloon that he had in a bag next to him and threw it at Moe. "Oh, your getting it now twinkie" Moe declared angrily as he punched Calvin. Calvin then responded by flipping his chair over at Moe, and then the two proceeded to throw anything in sight at each other to beat each other up. Everyone in the auditorium ran out in panic in case Calvin and Moe took their fight out of the stage. Eventually, Susie grabbed a rope and tied the two up to stop the brawl. " Mr. Spittle walked out onto the stage relieved, "Thank gosh that's over, I think we know who the winner of the election is unless something happens overnight", he chuckled before untying Calvin and Moe and walked away. "This only calls for one thing I can do to win this" Calvin muttered to himself. "Rig it".


	4. The Election

**Chapter 4: The Election**

Calvin paced around his room constantly stating, "What am I going to do to win this election? How am I going to rig it?" "The only way I could think of is to get one of the ballots with your name checked off on it and copy it bunch of times so you can win" Hobbes said. "That's it!" Calvin said, "Hobbes, your a genius! I got this thing won for sure now!" Calvin triumphantly stated. The next day at school was the election, Calvin out a vote in for himself and put it in the box where the ballots were going, but nobody knew that he grabbed another ballot with his name checked off on it. Calvin then sneaked into the copy room while the teachers were having lunch and made about 150 copies of the ballot. Calvin then sneaked them into the ballot box without anybody noticing, and went along with his day. At the end of the day, Mr. Spittle received a sheet with all the tally ups from the election. He then got on the loudspeaker and began listing off who won each position with whatever amount of votes they received. After listing off the Vice President winner, Mr. Spittle said, "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, your Student Council President for this year is.." Mr. Spittle looked at the sheet and gasped at what he saw:

 **Presidential Tallies**

 **Calvin-150**

 **Susie-149**

 **Moe-5**

Mr. Spittle was dumbfounded by this, but knew he had to make the announcement "Sorry, I had a little tickle in my throat, anyway, by 1 vote, your Student Council President for this year is Calvin. Congratulations to everybody that won." Everyone in Calvin's classroom gasped, including Miss. Wormwood, who was monitoring the voting and only saw Calvin cast a vote for himself, everyone else was for Susie or Moe. "YEAH! YEAH! IN YOUR FACE DERKINS AND MOE! I'M YOUR NEW OVERLORD! YEAH! WOOOO!" Miss Wormwood sighed, "Five more years until retirement, five more years until retirement" she thought to herself. "My fellow students!" Calvin yelled out. "This weekend, I shall make a contract for the Principal to sign so this year, will be the greatest school year of your lives, so get ready for a new era of awesomeness". The entire class groaned, knowing that with Calvin being President, things would be far from great.


	5. The Wrath of Calvin

**Chapter 5: Total Calvin Takeover**

Mr. Spittle was enjoying a Cup of Coffee in his office while reading some papers he needed to sign. Mr. Spittle then received a knock on his door. "Come in", he said quickly, and then he realized his peaceful morning wasn't going to be peaceful when Calvin barged in. "Here you go" Calvin said as he threw a large roll of paper on his desk. "Mr. Spittle unrolled the paper to see it was Calvin's extremely lengthy contract Mr. Spittle had to sign since Calvin became President. Mr. Spittle didn't bother to look at it and signed it. "Alright, thanks for signing the contract, now pack up your stuff and go do your work in the teacher's lounge". "WHAT?! Calvin, I'm the Principal, you can't order me around", Mr. Spittle said quickly. "Read the Contract", Calvin stated handing back the contract to Mr. Spittle. "Go to Section 8 of the Contract" Calvin said. Mr. Spittle scrolled down to Section 8 and was shocked at what he saw

 **SECTION 8**

 **THE PRINCIPAL WILL HAVE TO SURRENDER HIS OFFICE TO CALVIN, AS WELL AS HANDING OVER SCHOOL CREDIT CARD FOR STUDENT COUNCIL USE. PRINCIPAL MUST COMPLY OR HE WILL REGRET IT GREATLY.**

Mr. Spittle sighed, he knew he would just have to do what Calvin asked or else Calvin was going to bring down the whole school with him. Mr. Spittle gave Calvin the Credit Card the School used for purchases that would benefit the school, packed up his stuff, and moved his work to the Teacher's Lounge. Calvin grinned, knowing that his regime had begun. Calvin knew that he needed to get down to "business". Calvin got on the loud speaker and yelled into it so everyone could here: "ATTENTION PEASANTS Er, STUDENTS! I AM YOUR NEW PRESIDENT, AND I DECLARE ALL OTHER ELECTIVE POSITIONS NULL AND VOID, BECAUSE I AM YOUR NEW SUPREME OVERLORD! LOTS OF CHANGES WILL BE MADE! AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME! FEAR ME! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY CALVIN RULES THIS SCHOOL! THE SCHOOL OF CALVIN!"

Calvin then had everything in the school become Calvin themed, and made sure nobody could rebel against him, mainly by locking most people who rebelled against him in a room, guarded by Agents Calvin used with the School Credit Card. For a few days, it looked like nothing could stop Calvin, but even Calvin couldn't anticipate what was going to happen next...


	6. The Downfall

**CHAPTER 6: The Downfall**

For the next two weeks, Calvin continued his reign of terror as Student Council President, or as he forced everyone to refer him as "His Most Supreme Presidential Dictator for Life, Calvin". Calvin had renamed the school "Calvin School" and installed vending machines with extremely unhealthy drinks and snacks into the school. Calvin also had Pizza and Burgers be served at Lunch everyday. Mr. Spittle had stayed under the radar so he wouldn't become Calvin's next victim. After thinking it out for, Mr. Spittle knew how he could bring Calvin down. One day he casually walked into "The Dictator's Office" as Calvin called it, and calmly asked Calvin, "Calvin, do you happen to have a spare key to the room where you put all the people who disobey you by chance? We need it urgently". Calvin gave him the key, and thought nothing of it. Mr. Spittle went and unlocked the door to the room where many students were sitting at desks writing on paper "I will not disobey the great Calvin" over and over again. "Listen up everybody!" Mr. Spittle yelled quickly. "We have our chance, go get all the guards you can get that Calvin hired and explain this whole mess to them, while some of us get to Calvin's office and take him down once and for all!" Everyone in the room cheered, and they stormed out of the room spreading out over the school. Calvin was confused at all the commotion, but didn't care and went back to reading his comic book, until Moe and Susie came bursting in. 'WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING IN HERE?! I THOUGHT I HAD YOU IN THE ROOM!" "Not anymore", Susie grinned as Moe came full force to try and punch Calvin. Calvin dodged Moe's attack, but got tripped by Susie and pinned to the ground by Moe. Mr. Spittle walked in, "Well Calvin, looks like we finally stopped you. You got A LOT of explaining to do Calvin, we found out you rigged the election to yourself, and on top of that, you took advantage of your Presidential duties. You have caused a disgrace to this school!" "Yeah, this is worse than win the twinkie did the Noodle Incident", Moe agreed. "As much as I would like to agree with you Moe, nothing has been more catastrophic than the Noodle Incident, we didn't have to have policemen and firemen come this time" "I WAS FRAMED! THIS IS A SETUP! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED! I'VE DONE NOTHING!" Calvin said loudly trying to get out of his predicament. "Nice try Calvin, you won't get away with this, plus, I called your parents, they're on their way to have a nice, long, discussion with us." Calvin sighed, knowing that his plan had failed yet again.


	7. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 7: Epilogue**

Calvin sighed, sitting at a desk in what once was the room Calvin put students in who rebelled against him, now Calvin was sitting in it doing a massive amount of work in the room as part as his punishment. Calvin got an in-school suspension until Christmas, and had to make an 8-page apology to read to the school. He also had to do work all day until school was over, which mainly included writing essays and papers. Calvin also was banned from participating in any student council election for life. Calvin's parents didn't decide to punish Calvin at home, believing the punishment fit the crime. Calvin grumbled everyday about his punishment, but was glad he didn't have to deal with Susie, who was made President of the Student Council after Calvin's mess. So Calvin's school went back to normal, glad that Calvin was getting what he deserved. Calvin looked to see what he had to do next and was shocked when the instructions read: " **Write an essay on why democracy is a more just way of rule rather than a dictatorship"**

 **"** I HATE YOU IDIOTS!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs. Nobody but Mr. Spittle heard Calvin, and he simply chuckled as he went back to signing important documents.

 **So that brings an end to this story. I hoped you enjoyed! I know this wasn't my best, but this was my first, this will probably receive small edits in the future to make this look better, but for now, it will stay like this. Thanks for reading the whole thing if you did! Calvin and Hobbes belongs to Bill Watterson, no copyright infringement intended. My next Calvin and Hobbes fanfic will be my interpretation of what the infamous Noodle Incident was, keep your eyes peeled for the first couple chapters coming out in the next few days!**


End file.
